halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sangheili Republic
The Sangheili Republic, better known as just The Republic is the Unified government of the Sangheili, encompassing the bureaucratic, governmental, colonial and other branches of the Sangheili people. Governing Sanghelios, and all her colonies, the Republic strives to reverse mistakes of the past, and drive the Covenant into extinction. History Founding The Republic's early history can be tied directly back to the Schism. When the Prophets betrayed their Sangheili protectors, and the Sangheili fought back in a violent campaign. In the years after the end of the war, the Sangheili continued to fight, amongst one another, and with the Covenant Remnants. What is now known as the Republic formed from the Swords of Sanghelios. A coalition of Sangheili forces, dedicated to defeating the Remnants of the Covenant, they were lead by the Arbiter, Thel 'Vadam. While he had near-unconditional command over the total force of the Swords, he extolled the concept of returning to a Sangheili High Council, like the old days, where the Sangheili's leaders would convene to lead their people. The Republic remained a pipe dream as long as the war on Sanghelios continued, but following the Swords' victory over their enemies, the First Council was established, with the former Arbiter now positioning himself as the leader of the military. This first council, made up of Kaidons from across Sanghelios, and her nearest colonies, established the Republic, a unifying political and military organisation dedicated to the protection of the Sangheili, protection of their worlds, and the revival of their culture. What started as a return to their old ways became a renaissance, as the Sangheili took their first tentative steps into rediscovering themselves. Government The Sangheili established a government that extends from regional to encompassing the entire Republic. State Government At the State level, the ruler is the Kaidon of that state. The Kaidon and his elders rule undisputed, their word is law within their State, though ultimately they answer to the Council, and the High Council. Each has a very high level of autonomy, and enough power to make their own laws. They govern the day to day operations of the State, and usually delegate through vassal Keeps. If a Kaidon proves weak, or incompetent, he's disposed of soon enough, and the Elders of the state select a new Kaidon. Council Any given planet forms a Council, with Kaidons of that world coming in person, or sending a representative, usually a Clan elder. Sending anybody but the most well suited is seen as insulting, and has been used before as a method of protest against a Council. Here councillors decide on planetary issues, and guide the future of their world. Only Sanghelios itself does not have a Council. It's Councillors are instead part of the High Council. Grand Council The High Council is the supreme government of the Republic, with decisions made inside the court affecting the whole of the Republic. Ultimately, it is a a democracy, and any motions put forward by a High Councillor or any other member of the High Council, must be passed by a majority vote. Each planetary council is expected to send five Kaidons, who represent their world, and its interests. Kaidons are expected to levy their people's needs first, above personal gain. He's also expected to be honest and just in his actions, or face the scrutiny of the Crusaders, some of whom stalk the halls of the Council. The Council must also establish a majority vote to decide upon the Supreme Councillor, leader of their government. Supreme Councillor The Councillors vote amongst themselves to elevate one of their number to the lofty rank of Supreme Councillor. The Supreme Councillor is the undisputed leader of the Republic, given executive powers over the High Council and Military in order to take immediate action, or veto. It is the Supreme Councillor who swears in the the positions of Council Oracle, and Council Merchant. The Supreme Councillor is elected for terms of six years, before he requires re-election. After, the decision is unanimous, or near unanimous, as the High Councillors decide on the best amongst them, usually through debate. Factions of the Republic Justiciars The Justiciars are the intelligence agency of the Republic, dedicated to gather intelligence, and conducting counter-intelligence. They enjoy a strong level of autonomy from both the High Council and the Swords of Sanghelios, due to their establishment during the civil war as their own independent faction. The Justiciars were founded by oracle masters and former Ossoonas, dedicated to gather intelligence in the post war era. Now they are a firmly established and well funded agency, who conduct a shadowy war to ensure the security of the Republic. They have access to stealth vessels and elite strike teams, as well as ample intelligence gathering technology. The Justiciars have a certain forcefulness to their methods, but their successes have entrenched them in the Republic. The Justiciars are usually given free access to the Republic's forces, often choosing to utilises units from the Special Warfare Group, Zealots and Assassins. Inquisition The Inquisition is a newly established group, replacing previous militia groups used by the state. The Inquisition functions as a law enforcement group, enforcing the law across the entire Republic, establishing small constabularies in accordance with local Kaidons. The Inquisition is a proactive force, prosecuting dangerous elements, and conducting pre-emptive operations against dissidents and terrorist organisations. Somewhat begrudgingly, they also enforce military law, punishing any who deviate from the strict code of honour used by the military. In later years, they began forming their own military forces, called the Inquisitorial Guard, who attempted to rival the Swords. Merchants Guilds A conglomeration of the various merchant organisations that support the Republic, these groups have a strong presence, especially in the political theatre. These groups produce much of the Republic's weapons and war machines, though many armouries are privately, or state owned. The Merchant guilds however, exist as independent, and in some cases, sovereign groups, such as the the Merchants of Qikost. While they do not have a political say, in the way States do, they have significant political leverage. Military Orders Sangheili have long had a history of Military Orders, fraternity of warriors dedicated to a single purpose. Some have risen and fallen, while others remain strong. The Republic maintains good relations with most Orders, and some have been partially or fully integrated into their military. These Military Orders have Writs from the Swords of Sanghelios or the Grand Council, to perform actions in and around Republic territory. There is some friction between the Grand Council and the Sword about who has the right to appoint Military Orders. Zealot Chapters Not a single forcer, but a collection of many, the Zealots are unique warrior-brotherhoods, devoted to singular causes. With unique equipment, training, and tactics, the Zealots perform missions at the behest of the Swords of Sanghelios, gather intelligence, striking at the enemy, and recovering artefacts. While each as a independent organisation, each has some degree of patronage from the Repulibc, or more commonly, the Sword, and serve as special forces. Swords of Sanghelios Born from the Great Schism, the Swords of Sanghelios are the military arm of the Republic. While highly independent from the Sangheili Republic, the The Republic's military, the Swords of Sanghelios, differs from the UNSC, in that rather than having several branches to denote special purposes, the Republic only has one single military force. This singular focus gives the Republic Military a clear chain of command, and a stronger cohesiveness in the field. The Swords are highly independent, being free from much of the High Council's control. The Sword focuses on large scale military action, rather than focusing on small squad based tactics, like the UNSC. When both on the offence and defence, the Republic relies on a large amount of tough, reliable and head strong soldiers. In recent years more and more emphasis has been placed on chain of command, small unit tactics, survival over honour and mixed/joint forces co-operating in unison. In recent years, improved technology has opened the path for new tactics, and new methods. The Sword forces has grown, and now draw a tithe of warriors from every world in the Republic, with each State expected to provide able-bodied warriors for the Republic. Trained and equipped, they then become part of the glorious Sword, an honour for any warrior. Despite the breaking of the Union, the Sangheili still draw on allies in the form of their protectorates. Some allied Kig-Yar clans still sign contracts with the Sangheili for work, and Lekgolo still provide their gestalt hives for combat purposes. There are also forces drawn from Jiralhanae and Human allies. Culture The Republic represents the Sangheili people, and as such, its culture represents them. Theirs is a society where honour, fealty, and achievement are held above all other things. Each Sangheili is instilled from birth with the understanding that their honour is tantamount to success in life, and the only thing that should ever trump that is fealty to kin, clan, and Kaidon. Each Sangheili strives for glory, usually through some form of military service. With the Covenant, the Sangheili's culture was twisted into an instrument to keep them controlled. Their honour was paramount, even to the point of death. The intellectual pursuits were discouraged and abandoned, with the Sangheili losing sight of their history, their arts, even the sciences that once broguht them to the stars. Since the schism, the Sangheili have been left to recover this lost knowledge. Liberated from the yoke of the Prophet's Will, the Sangheili have learned now how to stand upon their own feet. They've undergone a renaissance, taking back lost knowledge, and growing as a people. Honour is still paramount, but this has been teamed with a wave of pragmatism, necessary for their continued survival. Sangheili culture differs vastly, from state to state, to planet to planet. For instance, in the State of Vadam, on Sanghelios, all children of the keep are raised together, by 'uncles', in absence of a father. This is to give them all equal footing amongst one another. On the colony of Rahnelo, in the State of Juran, there was a line of succession held between father and sons. Traditional, and orthodox views are still prevalent, but are steadily softening, and giving way to more progressive views. These changes have allowed females to to serve was warriors in the Sword, and for changes on religious, political, and sociological rules to come forward. What is universal to the Republic, is the burning hatred for all who follow the Covenant. Many have turned back to the old ways, their religion before the Covenant, or abandon religious trappings entirely. Temples have been scrubbed of Covenant sigils, and icons of the old gods have been raised up. Technology Protectorates Unggoy The Unggoy, and their worlds of Balaho, H'ck and others, are under constant guard from a Sangheilian fleet, in exchange for the cheap manual labour they provide. This is also a sort of denial of resources, denying them from both Kig-Yar pirates and Remnant forces. The Unggoy, due to their simplicity as well as being a protectorate of the USR, have little in the way of a government. Unggoy Overseers ensure peace on their various planets, as well as recording any problems, such as the few cases of Sangheili mistreating Unggoy. These Overseers also receive reports from the many, many Unggoy Task Masters, the foremen in charge of the large, employed labor groups that the Sangheili hire out. Every year, the Unggoy Minister will make a formal status report to the Sangheili High Council; when necessary, the Minister will take a major problem to the High Council, and their put it forward for the Councilors to deal with. On record, such an event has occurred a total of four times. The Unggoy have little in the way of unique culture. Their mythology was lost long ago, save one legend, and their religion is the same as the Sangheili's – an altered view of the former Covenant religion, where righteous and holy deeds lead to divine ascension, simply omitting the part of the original prophecies that stated that the ascension, the Great Journey, would be started by the lighting of the Holy Rings. Lekgolo In exchange for a handful of soldiers and reduced tariffs on trades of raw materials, the USR defend Lekgolo ships and mining expeditions, along with providing some of the Lekgolo mining companies with vessels. The Lekgolo share one mind; while not a true hive-mind, like the Yanme'e, where all are for the most part controlled by one entity, the Lekgolo are all individuals within a single consciousness – one Sangheili philosopher described them as “individual water droplets within an ocean of consciousness”. Because of this unique mindset, the Lekgolo do not truly have a governing entity, as all share each other's knowledge. However, to serve as a form of spokes-being to the USR, as well as other factions, the Lekgolo created the entity known as Lojinar, or the “One for Others”. The Lekgolo are mostly isolated from other species, instead keeping within their “universal mind” community. They tell little to others, as they never need to tell one another things; also because of this, they have but one myth, the creation myth, where the One created the universe and placed the River of Life within. Other than this, there are no myths, as history is always remembered, forever. However, there are some exceptions to the stereotypical Lekgolo, some Lekgolo that have become individuals; for the most part, these Lekgolo are those that have lost their bond brothers in one way or another. These individuals, having lost what was a major part of their very beings and in deep sorrow, become solitary, and during this solitude develop personalities that are entirely unique. Many of these become philosophers, poets, authors, inventors and the like. It is interesting to note that the Lekgolo worms are hermaphrodites, being both male and female simultaneously, yet still requiring a mate to reproduce; however, all Lekgolo are referred to as males. Lekgolo provide their soldiers to the Republic, in exchange for protection, and rights to explore and mine. Most commonly, they provide Mgelekgolo, also known as Hunters, large, heavily armoured weapons platforms. These also come in a number of unique modifications, such as the highly agile and predatory Serpent Hunters, closely bonded Duellist Hunters, and highly experienced Hunter Elders. There also others, such as Devastator Hunters, possessing an innate lust for destruction, and Swarmlords, highly experienced, and ancient Hunters, who are considered commanders. They also provide Lekgolo to form colonies for the Scarab, and its variants. Lekgolo Forms *MgeLekgolo *Hunter Aggravator *Serpent Hunter: agile and predatory *Duellist Hunter: Closely bonded *Ironclad Hunter: heavily armoured siege *Hunter Devastator: innate lust for destruction *Hunter Elder: expereinced *Swarmlord: commanders *Hunter San'Shyuum/Huragok After the end of the Human-Covenant War, a large amount of the surviving San'Shyuum fled with the Prophet of Deliverance to the outer regions, outside AUR space. However, some surrendered and some were captured; these later served as overseers within the AUR, but always under careful watch. Due to their low number, the San'Shyuum are considered an endangered species. Also of note are the Huragok, which serve throughout the AUR and, primarily, USR. Taking posts as engineers and technical designers, the Huragok were invaluable in the USR's rearmament program. Both the San'Shyuum and the Huragok consider Sanghelios their "home world", but neither truly have any official planet or government state. Systems Home Systems *''Urs System'' :*Urs ::*Sangheilios: The homeworld of the Sangheili, Sangheilios is the capital of the USR :::*Qikost :::*Suban ::*Tre ::*Pqor ::*Mol :*Joori & Fied ::*Hwa'kwi ::*Nal :::*Septe ::*Sala Asteroid Field :::*Tohruh: Dwarf planet :::*K'ran: Large asteroid *''Tala System'' :*Tala ::*Balaho: Homeworld of the Grunts, Balaho is the fifth planet orbiting Tala, but it is also one of only two that supported any form of life. A combination of polar caps, fresh water oceans and massive swamps of brackish tidal flats with naturally occurring pillars of fire, making the lives of the Unggoy rather difficult on their homeworld: most of the Unggoy cities are floating structures built in the shallower ocean waters, anchored down and traversed by boats. :::*Buwan :::*Padpad *''Svir System'' :*Svir ::*Te: Officially known as the homeworld of the Lekgolo, the Lekgolo's homeworld was destroyed long ago in a cataclysmic stellar event, leaving 25 moons orbiting within a debris field. How the Lekgolo managed to survive or evolve in such condition is subject to question, but in the end they did :::*Rantu :::*Uhtua :::*23 Unnamed Moons *''Y'Deio System'' :*Khaz'K: Controlled by the (KYU), Khaz'K is the only planet in the system capable of supporting life, and it holds a large amount of exotic wildlife on it, with hunting grounds abounding. ::*Gruk: Controlled by the (KYU), Gruk makes much of its' livelihood from the nurseries and hospitals on the planet, due to the large amount of females that come to lay their eggs on the planet ::*Kurg: Controlled by the (KYU), Kurg is an asteroid that was long ago caught in Khaz'K's gravitational field: hollowed out by the Kig-yar, it has since become a major military outpost :*Chu'ot ::*Eayn: Controlled by the Kig-yar and the capital of the Kig-Yar Union :*Asteroid Belt *''Napret System'' :*Palamok ::*Naxook ::*Ka'amoti ::*Oquiu ::*Kami :*Zerav III: One of three gas giants in the system, Zerav III is notable only in that it has two inhabited moons orbiting it ::* ::* :*Ua'me :*Huepla Colonies *''Major System'' :*H'ck: A cold world covered in ice and snow, the planet has been colonized by the Unggoy, who have turned it into a metropolis much like Balaho ::G'ch :*Major: The homeworld of the Majorans, the system is in USR space and is protected by the Sangheili's armed forces ::*M'llp *''Salia System'' :*Joyous Exultation ::*Malheim *''Taygeta System'' :*Tayg-Kappa ::*Tayg-Rho :*Caladros *''Haven V System'' :*Verinae: A frozen world of ice :*Elenor: A cold desert world ::*Mona'ar *''Ara System'' :*Vespera: One of the USR's many agricultural worlds, Vespera's vast farmlands and ranches feed much of the Sangheili's republic ::*Hartis *''Dark Tidings System'' :*Weeping Shadows of Sorrow *''Adamant Valor System'' :*Decided Heart *'' '' :*Susano *''Tau Ceti System'' *Thundera *''Dara System'' :*Dara α :*Dara β ::*Fell Justice: While under the jurisdiction of the USR, Fell Justice has become a highly multi-cultural world, mixing the best, and worst, of all the Alliance races *''Nephthys System'' :*Osiris III *Alagaesia *''Navis System'' :*Courageous Bastion *Rhen Thess Category:Covenant remnants